Daydreaming
by Stellata
Summary: Sirius loves to watch Remus while they study... But one day he's going to get caught. Sirius/Remus one-shot, set in Marauder era.


Disclaimer: All mine! Muahuahuahua... Nah, JK, J.K. Rowling...

Note: Set during Remus and Sirius' later years at Hogwarts.

Warning: Mentions of slashy love between our boys, but nothing explicit.

* * *

Sirius sat in the grass, just enjoying the view.

This was his favorite part of the day... Studying outside with Remus.

He loved watching Remus. Watching him readjust his glass, stubbornly slipping off his nose. Watching him caress the pages of his book, or his scroll, with utter reverence.

On a warm day, watching Remus shrug off his outer robe, then pluck at his shirt when he got too hot. Watching him wipe sweat from his forehead, fan his face with a book... Watching him lick his soft, supple lips.

Of course Sirius has to pretend to do his work while he watches - but only maybe a quarter of his mind is focused on Boegner's Five Laws of Transfiguration. Most of his mind is focused on happily watching Remus.

Even though he didn't let his gaze linger long... He couldn't risk it. It could be dangerous.

But he could definitely indulge in his fantasies a little, while watching Remus... Sirius would watch him and imagine undressing him in his mind.

Sirius had gotten so good at this, that he could run through an entire amazing scenario in his mind in only a few seconds, the time it took to glance at Remus and back at his textbook.

Then he'd look around at their surroundings, make sure nobody was watching, then run another fantasy. Sirius was always alert, but always hopelessly lost... And totally smitten.

He couldn't stop dreaming about Remus for those quick, few wonderful seconds.

Sirius would imagine Remus' long, slender fingers stroking over his chest, instead of the pages of that second-hand book.

He would imagine his own hands reaching to tear off Remus' shirt.

He'd imagine Remus' bare chest, those deceptively light muscles that were stronger than anyone ever imagined...

He'd imagine Remus' long, toned legs, slipping out of the robes to wrap around Sirius' waist...

Remus' neck curving back...

His mouth opening up for Sirius to claim...

His writhing, bucking hips...

Sirius' hand snaking down to hold what he dreamed of most and stroke it to his heart's delight, before he leaned forward, pressing a whimpering Remus backwards, completely filling that hot, inviting...

"Sirius, are you all right?" Peter asked curiously.

"Uh, uh," Sirius stuttered.

"He was daydreaming," Remus said smoothly, turning his head to look directly at Sirius. The daydreamer shuddered slightly as those alert amber eyes met his own dark ones.

"Oh," Peter said, losing interest, and turning back to his Quidditch magazine.

"How'd you know?" Sirius asked Remus as casually as he could.

"Well..." Here Remus leaned in, inches away from Sirius' mouth. "Your eyes begin to glaze over... Your breathing quickens... And ... I don't understand why no one else ever notices."

"Ahh," Sirius said, his mouth dry as he winked. "I don't want anyone else to know."

Remus grinned and shook his head; he closed his book and slipped it into his bookbag. "Was it good?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Remus queried.

"Maybe," Sirius said casually, then lowered his voice so only Remus could hear it. "If you're good later."

Remus looked up, a smirk on his lips. He was never that obvious when he let his mind wander - of course, his focus never faltered quite as much as Sirius' did.

"So you're not going to deny any of it?"

"Deny it?" Sirius scoffed. "Why would I?"

"I don't know," Remus shrugged.

Sirius dropped his voice again.

"You don't think I'd be daydreaming about anyone but you, do you?"

Remus just smiled, glancing around before allowing himself a quick flirting glance with his lover.

"No..."

"Good."

"Excellent."

"You know I wouldn't."

"I know."

"I don't need to. You give me plenty of material to..."

"Sirius..."

He just smiled and leaned towards Remus, taking his hand which was en route to his quill.

"I love you."

Remus blushed, and whispered in response, "I know."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Sirius -"

"Never daydream about anyone else either."

"Sirius, I -" They saw movement nearby, and their hands darted back into their own respective laps.

James trotted down down the hill, calling something excitedly while holding Lily's hand, and Sirius and Remus would be expected to listen.

But before they got close enough to hear, Remus met Sirius' gaze, and quietly spoke.

"I love you too."


End file.
